


Superheroes, Wedding Rings, and Demigods

by the_tricksters_daughter_95



Series: Superheroes, Wedding Rings, and Demigods [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Apollo is Castiel's father, Ares is Dean's father, Bottom Castiel, Don't piss off Aphrodite, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hermes is Gabriel's father, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Past Rape/Non-con, Piercings, Porn With Plot, Punk!Dean, Smut, Tattoos, Top Dean, Trickster Gabriel, mentions of stucky - Freeform, punk!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tricksters_daughter_95/pseuds/the_tricksters_daughter_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel relaxed, feeling himself again; well, for the most part. The piercings and tattoos were quite new. "Wait, does that mean that I'm related to a God?" He asked, completely confused. Dumbfounded, he hesitantly looked down into his pants in curiosity. "That tattoo is actually... No, I need you to answer my question."</p><p>Dean sighed and ran a hand through his, now punk rock, hair running his tongue over his new lip ring. "Sort of.. You and your brothers have the same mother but Gabriel's father is Hermes, Lucifer's is Hades, Michael's is Zeus, yours is Apollo." Dean explained with a shrug.</p><p>Castiel tilted his head, feeling his silver earlobe earring touch his shoulder. He looked at Dean, no longer stunned, but hurt. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" He asked, the lip ring on his bottom corner shaking as he spoke. "Why not give me information about something this important?"</p><p>Dean retreated behind his walls at the venom in Castiel's voice. "I was forbidden to tell, I had to swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone about the Gods."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes, Wedding Rings, and Demigods

**Author's Note:**

> This is from an rp I'm in the middle of and honestly just had to share. I hope y'all like it..

Gabriel closed his eyes and softly said, "I'm sorry Cassie... For everything, but most especially for not speaking up." He held onto Castiel tighter as he continued. "I should have spoken up and told Lucifer and Michael that I was pansexual but I was scared and a coward.. For not speaking up and making sure that I took the brunt of their hate I can never ask enough for your forgiveness." Gabriel whispered into Castiel's shoulder. "Besides we never got to talk boys!" He exclaimed woefully trying top lighten the mood and make Castiel laugh.

Castiel sniffled and slowly pulled away, the smile on his face sincere. "Well, I forgive you," he said softly, a small chuckle afterwards. " _Now_  we can talk about boys." He let his hands hold Gabriel's upper arms, his squeeze encouraging.

Gabe gave Cas his trademark trickster grin making Dean face palm with a groan. "So... Steve and Bucky or Steve and Tony?" Gave asked wiggling his eyebrows causing Sam to chuckle.

Castiel's smile grew, his interests being peaked. "Why would you make me choose?" He asked, sarcastically whining. He fell into laughter. "Well, personally I think both are great, but c'mon..." Castiel leaned in to his brother's ear. "Bucky is much hotter."

Dean heard Castiel's whispered comment and couldn't help but picture Cas dressed as Bucky while he dressed as Steve and them doing the horizontal tango. 'Shit that's hot...' He thought to himself as Gabe laughed. "True." Gabe made an exaggerated shocked face. "Couldn't you imagine them having a threesome with Hawkeye!?" He asked in a super excited voice.

Castiel flushed, unable to admit that the idea thrilled him. "Too many times for it not to have actually happened," he laughed, tone lively. His blue eyes flashed with joy. "I'm sure at least one pair of them have done it together."

Dean couldn't take it anymore so he leaned down to whisper in Castiel's ear. "Wanna be my Bucky? I'll be your Steve." He gently bit Cas on the ear before sitting up in his chair with a slight smirk. Sam shook his head and ran a hand through Gabriel's hair. Gabe smiled happily and leaned into Sam's hand. "True, I bet Banner is an animal in the sheets."

Castiel grew bright red, flustered and embarrassed. "Dean~," he mumbled, giggling like a pre-schooler. "We have company." Although blushing, he pushed into Dean's touch, looking at the floor. "I'll be your Bucky later," he whispered. "Have you two got any plans for the rest of the day?" Castiel asked, wondering if they'd be there all day; he didn't mind, but Dean's hunger made him crave as well.

Sam and Dean shared a secretive look before turning back to their brothers. "No, we're going to look at rings." Sam said with a huge happy smile that made Gabe blush. "Thank God.." Dean said with a smile as he hauled Gabriel into a big bear hug.

Castiel hugged Sam tightly, congratulating the two. They rotated, his arms wrapping around his brother. "I'm so happy for you two!" He exclaimed. "If there's a wedding, know who better be invited!" Gabe blushed and looked down mumbling. "I was hoping you'd give me away.."

Sam and Dean shared a smile at the mumbled words knowing how much it would mean to him for Castiel to say yes.

Castiel's smile hurt, the quick thumping of his heart did as well. "Of course I will," he said softly, unable to shed anymore tears. "You don't have to ask me twice!" He held Gabriel's hands, looking at him and his partner. After, he flashed a small smile at Dean.

Dean smiled at Cas as he tried to break out of the headlock that Sam had him trapped in. "Of course I'll be your best man! Now get off of me," Sam smiled and released him. "Bitch." Dean said with a playful scowl. "Jerk."Sam said with a laugh as he wrapped his attends around Gabriel. "Now I have to go and make my fiancé pick out a ring." Sam said as he picked Gabriel up in a princess carry. "To the Moosemobile!" Gabe said with a dramatic hand gesture. "Bye ya idjuts!" Dean said imitating Bobby

Castiel smiled, walking with them to close the door. When he locked it, Castiel leaned against the door, eyes on the ceiling. "Those two are so adorable," he said softly, staring with tender eyes into nothing. "I'm just so happy for my brother." He sighed happily and looked down. "I just... I can't believe it. He's changed so much from when he fought."

Dean wrapped Castiel up on his arms. "Everyone can change, and sometimes we can never know what's going on within someone else." He whispered in Castiel's ear. "Why are you taller than me?" Dean asked suddenly when he realized he didn't have to lean down to lay his head on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel rose his head in confusion. "What do you...?!" He gasped and pressed his back closer to the door. He didn't meet the familiar green eyes that he'd loved so much. He looked down and saw Amber. "Gabriel?!" He asked, hand moving to his own neck. His voice. It was different. His hands were as well.

Dean looked up and choked. "Sam?!" He most definitely did not squeal out his brothers name. "Where's Cas?! In fact where the hell am I?!" Dean demanded before he started coughing harshly.

Castiel patted his body, looking completely stunned. He looked at Dean and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh no..." He whispered. "That means that you..." He didn't bare to finish the sentence. He grabbed Gabriel's face and spoke to Dean. "How did this happen?!"

Dean muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, double crossing no good son of a bitch. "Hermes!" Dean yelled in his Gabriel voice. "Change us back!" Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and a man wearing a three piece suit, winged dress shoes, and carrying a walking sick with two serpents on it appeared. "No can do Dean-o.." He said with a smirk.

Castiel gripped at Sam's hair in disbelief. His mouth hung open, hazel eyes wide in confusion. "What...? What's going on?! He just-!" He gulped hard, watching the two argue. "Y-you know this guy?"

"He's the Greek God Hermes." Dean quickly explained before turning back to the God. "Why not!?" He exclaimed, Hermes examined his walking staff as he talked. "Because I owed my son a favor and this was the favor he wanted," he shrugged. "Besides it will wear of in three, two, one." There was a loud pop and dean felt himself rapidly grow to his proper height. "Hope you enjoy your new presents boys." Hermes said with a wink and disappeared. "New pres- Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Oh that little shit.." He exclaimed as he looked down the front of his pants and saw that his, ahem, many bits were not only tattooed but pierced as well. "Cas I'm going to kill your brother..."

Castiel relaxed, feeling himself again; well, for the most part. The piercings and tattoos were quite new. "Wait, does that mean that I'm related to a God?" He asked, completely confused. Dumbfounded, he hesitantly looked down into his pants in curiosity. "That tattoo is actually... No, I need you to answer my question."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his, now punk rock, hair running his tongue over his new lip ring. "Sort of.. You and your brothers have the same mother but Gabriel's father is Hermes, Lucifer's is Hades, Michael's is Zeus, yours is Apollo." Dean explained with a shrug.

Castiel tilted his head, feeling his silver earlobe earring touch his shoulder. He looked at Dean, no longer stunned, but hurt. "You knew and you didn't tell me?" He asked, the lip ring on his bottom corner shaking as he spoke. "Why not give me information about something this important?"

Dean retreated behind his walls at the venom in Castiel's voice. "I was forbidden to tell, I had to swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone about the Gods." He said in a deadly, detached, icy tone of voice. "They would have harmed my family if I told anyone." He crossed his arms and stared at Cas with a deadly blank expression.

Castiel frowned, shoulders slumping. "I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't know," he mumbled. He looked up at Dean with large eyes, surrounded by their black and blue makeup. He flushed thinking about it, but spoke. "I don't know why, but I kind of like this style," he admitted, staring at his clothing and tattoos.

Dean unconsciously flexed his biceps making his tattoos move. "You look like a BAMF.." Dean said raising the eyebrow that had a piercing in it. 'And it makes me want to jump your bones..' Dean thought to himself and might have said it out loud at the same time, he's not really sure since he was too busy ogling Cas.

Castiel grinned and worked his own muscles for a try. He was enjoying himself way too much. "Maybe we can make the best of this," he reasoned, tracing his tattoos and smiling. "I mean, it's been years now, I'm sure it's going to work out."

Dean shivered as Cas traced his tattoos. "Cas.. I wouldn't do that, I'm barely holding onto my control by the edge of my teeth.." Dean warned as he suddenly reached down and grabbed Castiel by his hips.

Castiel felt a breeze hit him, gasping lightly as Dean pulled him closer. He looked at the blonde, already pulsing downward. He felt loved, he felt confident... He felt hungry, too. He put on an innocent grin and looked at Dean. "Why are you trying to control yourself, darling?" He asked, wrapping his inked arms around the (not currently) blonde's neck, hands in his hair. He brushed his lips against his partner's and pulled back. "Is it because of me?" He whispered.

"Mon Ange you're playing with fire.." Dean growled sliding his hands from Castiel's hips to his posterior. "I'm trying not to push you up against a wall," Dean pushed Castiel against the wall behind him as he pulled him up so he could wrap his legs around Dean's waist. "Torture you with kisses," he kissed Cas deeply. "Licks," he licked his neck lightly. "Bites," he but Castiel's earlobe gently. "And hickies." He whispered as he started to give Cas a hicky on his neck. "Then I'd take you against this wall, pounding into you until you came and the neighbors knew my name."

Castiel drowned in ecstasy, each word making his mouth open wider to moan Dean's name. He clung to his lover, the heels of his feet digging into his back bones. "Don't tell me, darling," he breathed, staring into Dean's dark eyes. "Show me."

Dean's eyes went from emerald green to forest green in .02 seconds. "Be careful what you wish for Mon Ange." Dean whispered with a smirk. Dean let go of Castiel's hips so he could pull both of their shirts off before he pinned Castiel's arms above his head. "Don't move." Dean practically growled as he started fulfilling his promise of torturing Cas.

Castiel obliged, licking his lip and feeling the steel black piercing get wet. His soft pale skin trembled with need, wanting Dean to take every inch of him. He loved the feeling of the blonde's lips; the tight grip of his coarse hands around Castiel's making the Demi-God quake with pleasure.

Dean kissed, licked, and bit his way down Castiel's body til he reached the waistband of his skinny jeans that left nothing to the imagination. "Is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Dean quipped with a smirk as he gently rubbed the bulge. The son of Ares looked up at the son of Apollo with another smirk as he placed an kiss on the bulge.

Castiel sucked in air, his body heating up with need. He felt himself twitch on Dean's lips and ran a hand through his blue and taupe hair. He wanted it so bad. Dean really meant it when he said he'd torture him; his teasing was torture enough. Castiel whined, running a hand through his partner's hair. "Dean~," he groaned, "please~!"

Dean chuckled internally as he continued to lightly kiss Castiel's twitching bulge. "Please what Mon Ange? You have to tell me what you want." Dean said in a deep husky voice sad he looked up at Cas with hot eyes filled with, lust, need, possession, and love.

Castiel would have rolled his eyes at Dean's stubbornness, but needed those pretty lips around his cock. "Suck me, Dean, please~," he moaned, leaking although barely touched; Dean's voice was enough to make him cum on the spot, when he spoke to the brunette like that.

Dean was instantly harder than he had ever been in his life when Cas told Dean to suck him off. "With pleasure Dr. Novak, with pleasure.." He whispered roughly as he unzipped Castiel's pants and pulled out his pierced and tattooed cock. "Oh Gods!" Dean moaned when he finally held out in his hands, he licked his lips appreciatively at the sight before he started sucking Castiel off with vigor.

Castiel gripped on Dean's hair tenaciously, moaning softly. He closed his eyes and pushed into Dean's mouth. The feeling of the Winchester's wet mouth wrapped around his stiffness made him weak, his free hand behind his head as he groaned. "So nice~," he said, looking down with his lips parted.

Dean moaned when he felt Cas push into his mouth. He loved the feeling of Cas fucking his mouth, loved the feeling of Cas using him as he pleased. Dean pulled off of Cas long enough to look up and tell him, "Use my mouth, don't hold back." Before he pulled Cas back into his mouth playing with the piercing in it.

Castiel groaned, relaxing more as he pushed his length into Dean's mouth. He gripped on the green-eyed being's hair, pushing his head deeper onto Cas' throbbing prostate. "Dean... Fuck, so good~," he moaned, rolling his hips. Dean sucking him was such a pretty sight; his green lustful eyes, rosy lips and piercing that grazed his cock. He chocked up another groan from his lips. Dean moaned around Castiel's cock loving every minute of the exquisite feeling that he got as Cas fucked his mouth. Dean felt himself leak slightly and decided to deploy his super secret blowjob trick. Dean started to hum 'Cherry Pie' and slightly tighten his throat as he fondled Castiel's balls and stated preparing him to take Dean's cock.

Castiel threw his head back, eyes rolling back at the hot vibrations. "D-Dean... Oh, fuck, Dean~!" He moaned, feeling digits enter him, balls being taken care of by Dean's free hand. His mind clouded with sexual bliss, mouth hanging open as profanities spilled from his lips. He tugged at both his and Dean's hair, crying out for more.

Dean smiled and switched to singing 'Carry On Wayward Son' as he tightened his throat a bit more and inserted a second finger. He curled his fingers and brushed against Castiel's prostate.

Castiel's head hung, panting with each thrust. He pushed himself into Dean's fingers, the sensation of his wet digits inside of his tight hole orgasmic. "Hnng, m-more, Dean... P-please~," he breathed, a groan following.

Dean bobbed his head faster humming a random tune as he added a third finger thrusting them faster making sure to rub Castiel's prostate with each thrust. 'Come for me Mon Ange..' Dean thought as he gently squeezed and rolled Castiel's balls.

Castiel was numb, each added trick making him plead for Dean. His stomach clenched, thrusts out of sync as he felt his orgasm break through. He spilled his juices into Dean's mouth, still riding Dean's fingers as he groaned aloud. His breaths were small, a weak smile on his face. "Fuck, Dean... So good," he said holding onto Dean's cheek.

Dean stilled his fingers as he swallowed everything that Castiel spilled into his mouth before pulling off of him with a loud pop. "You ready for act two Mon Ange?" Dean asked in a rough voice as he slowly stood and started thrusting his fingers inside Cas again.

Castiel groaned in response, sweat beads forming on his hairline. He rolled against Dean's digits, his tight hole crying for more attention. "Yeah, Dean... Ugh, shit~!" He heaved, dick twitching once more. He couldn't wait to feel Dean's stiffness inside of him.

"Wrap your legs around my waist Mon Ange." He commanded as he removed his fingers from Cas and pushed his pants to the ground reveling his tattooed and pierced cock to Castiel's gaze.

Castiel groaned, mouth watering at the sight of Dean's length. Just under his tip held a small piercing; Castiel made sure that if they hadn't gotten back to normal yet, he'd suck him for sure. He obliged to Dean's demand and hissed, the feeling of his gaping hole so empty making him whine. He wrapped his hands around Dean's neck, kissing at it.

Dean chuckled as Cas whined. "Hold on tight Mon Ange.." He said and in one slow smooth thrust entered Cas to the hilt.

Castiel took the demigod's suggestion, digging his blunt nails into Dean's back. He groaned, moving around to get comfortable on Dean's never-ending length. It was too late to ask him to be gentle; Castiel had only had sex once, and that was when he was in charge. He nuzzled his head into Dean's neck and groaned, eyes fluttering closed.

Dean stood perfectly still for a few moments because Cas was so tight around him. 'Wait... He wasn't... Fuck!' Dean dropped his head to Castiel's shoulder. "Cas... Were you a virgin before I entered you?" Dean asked in a soft voice.

Castiel shook his head, but whimpered at the feeling. "I've only... Done it once," he told his partner. "I g-g uess you could say... I am with _ **gay**  _sex." He was glad it was Dean who'd entered him first; but he was so rough. Castiel blamed himself, though, for not mentioning it.

Dean harshly exhaled. "Damn it Cas... You should have told me, I would have been gentler.." Dean said looking into the brilliant blue eyes of his, infuriating, Angel. "I love you.. But I swear to the gods sometimes you're an idjut." He said affectionately. "I'm gonna try and make this better for you, ok?"

Castiel felt guilty and moved from Dean's gaze. He nodded at Dean's objective and nuzzled his face back into Dean's neck, letting him do what he needed to. "It's not **_too_**  bad," he said softly. "Just... A lot." He was just so eager for him, the thought never crossed him.

Dean kissed Castiel's neck softly and slowly stated walking towards his room. "I'm sorry that I rushed.." He whispered as he stroked Castiel's back.

Castiel shook his head and smiled weakly at Dean. "It's not your fault, you thought I was experienced." Castiel's head fell again, feeling Dean moving into him. "I should've told you," he said softly, groaning lightly.

"I should have asked.." Dean countered as he laid them both down on the bed.

Castiel shook his head and stroked Dean's hair. His ass stung like hell, but he smiled at him. "It's okay," he said softly, closing his eyes. "Just go with it." He wanted Dean, no matter what; he was prepared to take what he gave him.

Dean touched Castiel's face. "Look at me Mon Ange.." Dean softly said gently rolling his hips massaging Castiel's prostate.

Castiel opened his eyes, chest moving up and down. He moaned and watched Dean's lustful, soft, forest-born eyes. He bit his lip and held onto the blonde tightly, blunt fingernails digging into Dean's freckled skin. "D-Dean~," he groaned, head falling deeper into the bed.

Dean smiled and rolled his hips again. "Keep looking at me Mon Ange.." He commanded softly as he slowly started to thrust into Cas making sure to hit his prostate.

Castiel kept his dark blue eyes locked on Dean's, lips parting to let a moan escape his lips. His cheeks grew red as he watched Dean, fighting the urge to pull his gaze away. "D-Dean, unh, f-faster~," he whimpered.

Dean shook his head leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Castiel's lips still thrusting achingly slow. "You're still too tight for me to go faster Mon Ange." Dean explained, he rolled his hips on the next inward thrust.

Castiel whined for Dean to oblige, but gave up, moaning again; if Dean was able to take a slow pace, so could he. Instead, he captured his partner's lips again, savouring his taste. He groaned against Dean's lips, the sound echoing as he cried out Dean's name.

Dean smiled against Castiel's lips as he delivered a deeper thrust scraping his piercing over Castiel's prostate.

Castiel's eyes widened and he gripped tightly on to Dean's shoulders. He moaned, voice strained as he was taken care of by Dean. "I'm gonna... I need~," his voice trailed off as he felt Dean's tip touch his prostate, crying out Dean's name in desperation.

Dean smiled and kissed Castiel's forehead automatically understanding what he needed. He reached down to gently stroke Cas from root to tip brushing his thumb over the sensitive slit on the top and whispered, "Come for me Mon Ange.." As he looked into Castiel's electric blue eyes.

Castiel didn't waste time. After Dean's second thrust hitting his prostate, he gripped onto the sheets and wailed. "Unh, I... Dean~!" The demigod's sapphire eyes grew wide as he lifted his back, cum spewing both on his stomach and Dean's hand. He stayed still, letting himself be milked until dry.

Dean stopped moving, he clenched his teeth in effort not to come inside Castiel since he was a gentleman and hasn't received permission to do so. "Mon Ange... May I come inside you?" Dean asked I'm a deep, gravel filled voice his eyes shining with lust and love as he looked down at the pierced and tattooed brunette that he had fallen in love with.

Castiel nodded ferociously, looking at him. "Please, do~," he replied innocently. He had already become so sore, the ring of his hole still tight. He was lucky he hadn't pushed Dean any farther than his wonderful slow rolls of his hips; he couldn't handle any more than that for now.

Dean softly stroked the side of Castiel's face and leaned down to kiss him as he let go of his control and came inside Cas.

It was so wonderful — the feeling of Castiel being filled by his partner. His chest rose and fell harshly, soft moans still pouring from his mouth as he kissed Dean. He used a hand to grip Dean's hair, the other pressing his lover closer on him.

Dean turned the kiss soft and sweet as he finished coming. He had never come inside anyone unprotected before and as he slowly emerged from his post coitus high he remembered why.

[5 years prior] "If you have intercourse with someone and come inside of them without a condom you'll be bound to them for life." Aphrodite said with a smile causing her lover, Ares (Dean's father), to scowl and Dean to go a still as stone.

Castiel pulled away, his saliva still attached to their lips. He smiled, eyes closed, head pressed against Dean's. "Dean... I..." He was completely speechless. It was so perfect — unbelievably perfect. "I'm so glad," he said softly. "That you... You were my  _ **real**_ first." Yes, Castiel had sex once before, but that didn't mean that the situations were the same.

Dean closed his eyes and smiled softly with a sad chuckle. "You may not feel that way in a minute." Dean replied sadly as he opened his eyes and logged down at Cas apologetically. "There's something you need to know that may make you hate me.."

Castiel frowned and looked up at his partner. He tilted his head to the side and little, but soon smiled, face soft. "Go ahead, you can tell me anything," he reassured Dean, rubbing his back. "I'll never hate you, no matter what."

"Five years ago the Goddess Aphrodite cursed me.." Dean took a deep breath before continuing. "She said that I would be bound to the first person I came in without wearing a condom..." Dean stared into Castiel's eyes. "You're the first person I've ever not worn a condom with..." Dean said softly hoping Cas would understand what he was saying without him actually having to say it.

Castiel looked at Dean, blue eyes wide with surprise. His breath was caught in his throat, eyes blinking slowly. "Dean..." He said, still stunned. Tears welled in his eyes, but he kept himself together. A smile broke out on his face. He grabbed the blonde, pushing his lips onto Dean's.

Dean stiffened in surprise for a moment before passionately kissing him back. He felt relieved and happy that Cas didn't hate him.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, heart pounding. After a long warm moment, he parted from him, a few tears spilling from his eyes. He giggled a little bit, looking down. "I'm such a sap," he said softly. "But I'm so happy..." He sniffled, looking back up at Dean.

Dean looked down at Cas feeling nervous. "Really? Are you really happy about this?" He asked softly his eyes shining with hope.

Castiel's smile dropped a little. "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked, sensing Dean's nerves. He pecked his partner's lips and smiled at him. "I-I love you... This is incredible." He hugged Dean once more, head buried in his neck.

Dean took in a quick stuttering breath feeling shocked and blindsided. "You.. Love me?" Dean whispered his voice faintly disbelieving.

Castiel's cheeks flushed, eyes dropping. "More than you think," he whispered, caressing Dean's cheek. "You don't have to repeat it, but there's no point in hiding it now." He laughed. "Taking it slow... It's impossible with someone as wonderful as you."

Dean huffed out a small laugh. "I love you too Castiel Novak." Dean said with a soft smile that showed all of what he felt for the brunette. "Even if Aphrodite hadn't cursed me you'd still be the only one I want to be bound to." He admitted as he gently pulled out of Cas and covered them with the blankets.

Castiel gladly squished himself to Dean's tatted chest, ear on top of the (not currently) blonde's faint heartbeat. He closed his eyes, unintentionally humming. "You're so sweet," he said softly, "I can't imagine being bound to anyone else." He sighed happily. "Maybe this'll be even better than expected."

Dean rolled over until Cas was laying on top of him. "Remind me to thank Aphrodite and Lady Artemis later." Dean said mysteriously with a small half smirk.

Castiel giggled, pecking at Dean's lips until he needed more than the small touch. He tangled his legs with his partner's, hands in Dean's spiked hair.

Dean groaned passionately and kissed Cas deeply. "Mon Ange..." Dean panted out pulling back a little to rest his head against Castiel's. "You're going to be the death of me.."

Castiel bit his lip, his smile toothy. "As long as I'm next to you, pushing up the prettiest of daisies," he replied, with a smile; it didn't last long. He became confused and sat up. "Dean... You're, well, Dean!" He exclaimed, running a hand through his lover's blonde hair. "I guess that thing wore off," he sighed, "I liked it."

Dean felt something cold near his groin and looked under the covers with a laugh. "No all of it went away.." He said towing the covers back to show he still had his tattoos and piercings especially the ones on his cock.

Castiel accidentally cracked a smile, satisfied by the look of things. He giggled, cheeks flushed. "Not gonna lie," he began, shrugging with a smug smile. "I'm actually really glad about that."

Dean smirked and looked at Cas pointedly. "Well you haven't changed back so I'm wondering which God or Goddess I need to thank.."

Castiel blushed and shrugged. "Maybe I'm just really likeable like this," he said with a grin. "I guess they knew I'd like it." He would've gotten tattoos himself, but the pain would be unbearable. "Will we have powers like this?" He asked, eyes sparkling.

Dean pondered that thought for a moment before shrugging. "No clue." He chuckled and looked down at Cas with a smile. "We'd have to ask one of the Gods to know for sure and I know just who to ask..." He said with a smirk before bellowing, "Oi sunshine! Get your glowing ass down here and talk to your son, my boyfriend!"

After a short silence, Castiel opened his mouth; he would have told Dean that no one was coming, but he couldn't. A flash of light erupted in the corner of the room. Castiel shielded his face in Dean's chest, hearing laughter. Finally, the shine disappeared and there stood a man. Not any man, but a God. "You called?" He said simply, golden eyes on the two. He gagged. "And at the worst time, considering I can literally taste the sex in my mouth."

Dean flipped him off with a perfectly innocent smile knowing that the god wouldn't take it as an insult since this was how he normally greeted Apollo. "Yes oh glowing jackass." He replied with a smirk. "One, now you know how everyone else feels when you summon us," Dean started ticking off facts on his fingers. "Two, we need to know if we can still use our powers, and three what Castiel's powers are."

Apollo looked from Dean to his son, golden eyes sparking with joy. "Castiel, my boy," he began, "I'm glad to finally see you in person." Cas just stared, still struck with awe. "... Why did you leave me with my father?" Apollo's eyebrows furrowed, but quickly relaxed. "Castiel, I needed you to stay with a-" "A scum on earth?" His tone was frosty, blue eyes the same. "Glad to know I mean that much to you." Apollo bit his lip and looked down. "Castiel, I am truly sorry for the outcome of things... If I'd have known he would hurt you, I never would have left you with him." He stared at his son, eyes settling to a solum Amber. "Dean, you're free to help Castiel find his power."

Dean nodded and internally sighed. "I think you two need to have a chat..." He replied kissing the top of Castiel's head as he put on his Bluetooth headphones. "Just ignore me." He practically yelled as his music started playing. He gently rubbed Castiel's back in time with the music silently letting him know it was ok to have it out with Apollo.

Castiel shook his head and looked at Dean. He pulled out the earphones and looked at his blonde with a frown. "No, you don't have to," he began, "because we're done here." He looked at Apollo, expressionless. "I'll train with him, that's that." Apollo frowned. "He needs time... I can accept that." The God backed away with a weak smile. "I'll be on my way; goodbye, you two." Castiel watched him go, the shine enveloping into nothing. The Demi-God shrunk into the covers, shielding his face.

Dean silently sighed and held Cas close and hugged him tight. "He wanted to stay with you but his father forbid him to unless Apollo wanted Zeus to smite you, your brothers, and your mom." Dean explained trying to keep how much he hated Zeus from his voice.

Castiel moved into Dean's embrace, eyes growing glassy. "I know, well, I didn't know, but..." He sniffled and shrugged. "It's just... It's hard, you know? Seeing your father after all these years." He sighed and put on a small smile. "The next time we meet, maybe I'll be ready." He lowered his head again, wiping at his eyes.

Dean tipped Castiel's face up to meet Dean's eyes. "I know it's hard and that it hurts," Dean kissed Castiel's forehead. "But it does get easier to bear. It might not hurt less but in time it will get easier."

Castiel nodded, taking slow breaths to stop his tears. He pursed his lips and tried to smile. "I'm lucky..." He looked up at Dean with tender bloodshot eyes. "I've got you to help me." He put his face into his pillow, choking on a sob. His father was such a cruel man; his real one must've really not wanted him to have left him with his mortal father. "I'm sorry," he croaked, words muffled in his pillow.

"Shit.." Dean whispered right before he gathered Castiel into his arms and made soft soothing noises. "You do have me," he whispered into Castiel's ear. "And guess what? I'm not going anywhere and I will always protect you." He promised.

Castiel couldn't handle this all in one day. Fighting with Dean, seeing his brother, having his real first time; and to put the whip cream on his shit-cake, he had just met his father who turned out to be a God. He let his sobs echo the room. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry," he mumbled over and over, the words like metal in his mouth. "I love you so much..." He rested his tattooed hands on Dean's chest, forehead just under the blonde's chin. "I keep screwing up, I..."

"You are NOT screwing up," Dean said sternly wearing a confused frown. "And you have nothing to be sorry for." Dean's frown deepened in thought. "In fact I'm the one who should be sorry. I keep doing things that hurt you, upset you, make you cry, or make you do all three." Dean said, the son of Ares started to hate himself even more than before. 'No good... I'm no good for him... Why should he want to continue to be bonded with me? I'm sure Aphrodite would be DELIGHTED to unbind us..' He thought in a snarky tone with a hollow and humorless internal laugh.

Castiel's crying finally piped down, his head shaking furiously. "Stop it, stop; don't say that," he rambled, sniffling. "You've been nothing but a blessing to me, Dean; never feel like you're anything less than that." He looked up at him, the two both so broken. "You helped me love, and-and not be afraid of things that come my way. You helped me see my brother and my father and you've made me _**s**_ _ **o happy**_ , Dean." "I'll stop when you get it through that thick skull of yours that you're the reason I don't have many nightmares about my childhood anymore, and you're the reason I strive to be a better man." Dean said looking deep into Castiel's eyes.

Castiel put on a wavering smile and nodded. He pulled into Dean's touch and squeezed him, realizing he said _**ma**_ _ **ny**_ nightmares. The tatted man kissed Dean's cheek and fell back onto his damp pillow. "We're in this together..." He reminded himself, trying to stick it in his head that he wasn't alone. He was exhausted and it showed; the demigod fell straight asleep, too tired to deal with anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I post more of this one?
> 
> «French»  
> Mon Ange- My Angel


End file.
